Returning
by Xxlilmisstrouble
Summary: Leah is returning back to La push after a five years.What has she been up to in the past five years? Why is she returning? Why did she leave in the first place?.....read to find out....*BlackWater*
1. Thinking

_Thinking_

I sat on the breakfast table, in the kitchen, a hot coffee in my right hand, a cold spoon in the other staring at the new marble counter I had just had installed. All the events that had got me here, here in my own home, away from la push, away from my family, yet the journey was nothing I had excepted. It was fun yet hard, I knew every part of it was too good to believe yet I didn't stop it, I carried on, knowing fate was coming for me wishing me bad luck for the rest of my life, knowing my heart was just going to be crushed all over again, but I wanted it, I wanted him…

The door bell rang interrupting my thoughts, even though I had been turned upside down after that journey, the thing that kept me going the only object in my life that I find worth living is the very object he gave to me. I stood up pushing the chair back, half walking half running to the door a smile playing on my lips, since she left this morning I've been missing her…..

The door bell rings a again but this time with impatience, I unlock the door quickly and turn the knob, opening the door with a quick swing, standing in the hall way is Jayda and her childminder, Suzy. Suzy does the incredible job of taking Jayda to school in the morning and back. Jayda lets go of Suzie's hand running to me and hugging me, her arms wrapped round my waist. She was tall for her age of 5,with long black hair hanging around her waist, sun kissed skin like her parents, eyes mirroring her mothers, lips and nose a copy of her fathers. She was perfect in my eyes, the perfect five year old girl I knew. She was now jumping up and down in my arms, she did this when she was excited and impatient.

"I'll head off now" Suzy tapped the top of Jayda's head and waved me a goodbye.

"Bye, see you same time tomorrow?" I said

"sure" Suzy replied closing the door behind her.I put Jay (short for Jayda) back on the floor, still jumping she throws her coat on the floor, I cross my arms over my chest not pleased with what she's done.

"Now, does that coat really belong on the floor ?" I question her. She jumps again, crossing her arms over her chest just like me .

"But Mum, I've got things to do and things to tell you" she wines.I roll my eye at this.

"and in this busy list ,can't you make a bit of space so you can hang up your coat?" She places two fingers on her chin and pretends to be thinking.

"no, I don't have any space, I'm to busy" She wines, She was clever for her age, I guess she got it for me and she was also stubborn another gift from me. I arched and eyebrow showing I wasn't having any of it. She sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat and picked up the puffy purple coat and placed it on a coat hanger.

"happy now" she said looking angry.

"yes am very happy " her anger quickly demising and her lips forming a smile. She ran into her room changing out of her school uniform.I walked back into the kitchen, picking up the cup of coffee which was now rather cold and pouring it into the sink. I could feel someone else's presence in the room, I turned around dropping the blue cup in the sink, to find Jay in her pj's looking rather cute in her spongebob slippers holding a A3 sized paper.

"baby ,what's wrong ?" I asked sort of worried. She placed the A3 sized paper on the table looking up to me

"this is what's wrong" I looked at her confused, then back at the paper realising the problem,At the top of the paper read "My Family Tree"

I've been dreading this moment the very moment when all the things I've been keeping from her comes day I tell her about her Family, about her Dad.

* * *

She knew very well that she has a Grandma and uncle named Seth. I had always kept contact with them even though I lived so far away. I always called them, keeping them updated with Jay or with me and sometimes the other way round them updating me with what they've done. They have no idea of how Jay looks apart from the way she looked like when she was a baby, I remember posting them a picture of Jay when she was six months old and them telling me how they wish they could see her but I had refused. I refused because I had not been ready to go back yet to face the heartache, I was still pretty messed up. But the moment I got better why hadn't I gone back? why didn't I go and visit them just once, I don't know why I can't set foot in la push again? I should go back but I can't because of him.

"Mum why can't we visit Grandma and Uncle Seth?"

I looked at her startled because she has been quite for a while since I had told her about her dad and the rest of her family. I didn't go into detail though, I just said the things that had to be said that's it ,nothing more nothing less. I told her his name, his family, that she had two Aunties named Rebecca and Rachel, that she had a Grandpa named Billy. How me and her dad can't be like ordinary parents like her friends mummies and daddies. She nodded a lot, she sort of looked understanding, which scared me a little, but in some ways she was clever than her age because she grew slightly quicker than normal but only slightly. She looked at me waiting for answer, we sat on the sofa with the TV low on volume, all you could hear was mumbles. I gave out a sigh and moved in closer to her, just because I don't want to go back to la push doesn't mean Jay has to suffer with me living without her family, going to school and not begin able to join into certain conversations with her friends because her mum doesn't allow her to see her relatives. I had a good childhood why should I make my daughters a nightmare?

I gave her smile and replied "you want to go visit your Grandma and Uncle?" She gave me a determined nod.

My smile widen " fine we'll go then, we'll go tomorrow if you like or even now"

Her mouth hang open slightly ,her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Really Mummy? Like now now or now in this year now?"

"I mean like now this minute now" she was now jumping on her seat.

"Mum" she rang, her voice ecstatic.

"yes baby"

"Let's go now ,I'll go pack."

She ran in the direction of her room, her hair bouncing as she ran.

What exactly was getting my self in too.

* * *

_first chap finished, If u found it quite confusing or u want to know what gonna happen heres da summary:_

_Leah left la push five years go, She left while pregnant with Jacob's baby (yes I've finally said his name) The other chaps she'll be thinking of all the things that had led up for her leave la push until she finally gets to la push visiting her mum and Seth who only know that she had a baby,but knowing that leah is coming back after five years they invited everyone including the wolves and Jacob……._

_*blackwater*_

_Xlilmisstrouble_


	2. New LifeYet I'm going back

I've moved on but I've left many things behind should I go back and retrieve them or forget about it and move on ?

_**Note:there are some mistakes but when I went back to correct them Fanfic wouldn't let me,for some bizzare the mean time you'll have to read this one with a few mistaks,but there aren't !**_

* * *

New life…Yet I'm going Back

The sky is pitch black, not a single star in the sky. The air is chilly and misty, the type of coldness that can make you ill, if you can become ill, which I can't nor can Jay.

You can say Jay is a wolf, because the genes from me and her Father are likely to come through. You can say she's a wolf because she was able to lift one side of the sofa at the age of 3,you can say she's a wolf because her body temperature is hot rather than warm like a normal persons, but you can't say she's a wolf because she has phased, because she hasn't, not even once. Why? Because she never found the need to lose her temper and I don't want her to phase and never taken time to show her how to. Why? Because I don't want her to have the doomed life, that I have, because I want her to have a chance to live her life the way she wants to, because I want her to grow and to be normal. _Normal_, who can actual define the word _normal _,is there such thing? I think so, but yet again I don't. When I say normal I think Human. When I say normal I think, someone who is not a mythical creature. Someone who's mother gave birth to and grows, get's married, has kids, grows old with her loved one and dies. But there no such thing as normal is there?

"Mum…" Jay rings "…Mum can you help me put this in the truck?"

She's perfectly capable of doing it ,but I help her anyways because she ask'. Jay runs around the car to sit in gunshot, she brushes her hand along the side of the car as she runs. She did this when ever we were using the car. Bentley GT-S, silky black, every wolves dream. I slam the truck shut then jog round to the drivers seat. Opening the door swiftly. I sit down on the cold leather seat, this car is beautiful, one of the many things I'm proud of.

"You ready to go?" I ask Jay while placing the key in the ignition,She nods her head while clapping her hands together, clearly excited.

"hurry up Mummy, we have to go go go go go"she sings

The car roars to life, just as my heart beat quickens. The thought of returning back to la push after all this time, is almost scary just as scary when I had found out that Sam was marrying my cousin Emily……….

"_**rise 'n shine sleepy…." I know it's Seth, he's stupid giddy voice that I know all to well. Which also annoys the fuck out of me too. I turn my head so my face is pushed in to the pillow . **_

"_**Leah….." Seth places a hand on my back tapping slowly.**_

"_**Get your boy-ish gay hands off of me, Before I turn around and bite it off of your arm"**__**He pulls his hand away quickly and I could hear him take a step back.**_

"_**Geeeez Leah no need to get threatening, I was only doing the right thing of waking you up…"**__**I turn around, now fully awake and not able to go back asleep, I sit up leaning against my bed rest.**_

"_**and who the hell gave you the damn right to walk in my room, walking me up!!"**__**I jump out of my bed, getting angry, making sure I was inches away from Seth.**_

"_**I did" **__**I turn my head around, my chest heaving from all the anger, to find Jacob Black leaning against my door frame. I give Jacob a murderous glare, but he only rolls his eyes.**_

"_**look, Leah, you know to well that we have a "meeting" over at Sam's and you purposely over slept, didn't you?"**__**My jaw clenched, Jacob knew all to well that you shouldn't mess with me, especially when I've just woken up.**__**I shake my head furiously ,trying so hard not just to run over to him and punch him in the face, but this will only show that I wasn't over Sam, that this "meeting" he was holding was hurting me but it wasn't, and I had to prove it.**_

_**I pointed my finger at him and said "Get the fuck out of my room, or I'll phase right here right now and bite your fucking head off." I poured as much venom into it as possible. I could see Seth flinch in the corner of my eye and slowly walk out the door. But Jacob eyes were glued on mine and he wouldn't even flinch, he just stood there crossed armed leaning against my door like the fucking dick head he is . I moved in closer so my finger was pocking at his chest .**_

"_**didn't you hear a word I said, Black…." **_"…_**or are you secretly wishing that I do bit your head off."**__**I could see he was fighting the urge to smile. I gave up, not really bothered anymore, I dropped my arm and turned around ,saying.**_

"_**fuck you, Black " **__**Jacob walked out the room and he whispered something which sounded like**_

"_**with pleasure"**_

We had been driving in the car for over 20 minutes and it was past 8 o'clock in the evening. Jay eyes closed and flickered open a few times, I could tell she was sleepy but I can also tell she is excited and wants to be awake for her first road trip ever, but it looked like she was about to pass out at any given moment.

"babe, you sleepy" I asked softly

Her eyes perk up to make her look like she was focused "No, I'm not sleepy"

I could tell she was trying to make it sound convincing but I saw right threw it.

"Let me put you in the back seat so if you are, you can sleep, and if your not you can sit up, alright Jay" hoping she won't argue and just take the offer. She shook her head, I sighed knowing her she wouldn't give up, just like her Dad. So I let her stay there knowing when she fell asleep I'll get my way. I ran my hand threw my short styled hair, gripping the wheel again.

_**After a warm 15 minutes shower, I stepped out of the bathroom. The cold air sucking the warmth from body, I ran quickly to my room, hearing more than two voices downstairs guessing by their scent, it was Embry and Quil, great more dick heads! **__**I rumoured threw my closet, pulling out a black, tight skinny jeans and long sleeved white polo t-shirt, I pulled them on quickly. Not bothering with makeup I yanked a comb threw my hair, pulling it into a messy bun and ran out the room sprinting down the stairs. Four pairs of eyes hit me instantly as I enter the room. I eye them back purposely until the all looked away. I walk pass them to the kitchen, praying to dear god that the freakishly tall boys haven't eaten all of the food. I was about to open up the fridge when I felt someone behind me, I looked back slowly to find Jacob, leaning once again against the doorway.**_

"_**don't bother, Embry and Quil have swiped the kitchen clean."**_

_**I knew it!! I fucking knew it !! I should just keep a stash somewhere.**_

"_**God fucking help….."I took a few breathes in not wanting to get angry.**_

"…_**.ok !they ate the food…again… don't their parents feed them or taught them any lesson on manners!!" **_

_**Jacob laughs at this but I don't not find the matter funny.**_

"_**don't worry Leah, Emily would of cooked something just grab something there" He says it so easily her name, whenever I say it comes out all slurry like my mouth is full of yoghurt, I can never take food from her again (actual I can never take anything from her again), even at times like this ,after the whole imprinting thing, mine and her relationship can never be the same again, even though I'm over Sam.**_

_**Jacob probably realise what I'm thinking and says **_

"_**don't worry if you don't want anything's from hers I'll get you something along the way."**_

_**I smile a small smile and it feels weird like I hadn't smile in ages.**_

Just like I had said Jayda fell asleep soon after our little chat. I pull over to the side of the road, placing her in the back seats so she can lie down and sleep properly. Her sleeping is the cutest thing ever, well I would say that because I'm her mother, but she one of those kids you just want to coo over for hours. I felt my lips break into a smile this happens when ever I watch her sleep, now I know how my mum felt like when ever she kissed me goodnight. I kissed Jay on the forehead before turning back to the stirring wheel, I felt something in my pocket vibrate, I pulled my mobile phone out of my side pocket, watching the screen blink on and off showing an envelope meaning 'new text message' pressed the button 'read', finding out that the message was from Seth. It read:

"_just wanting to say hi and ask how your doing, We haven't heard from you for a few days and mums getting slightly worried. When you get this please call. Seth x" _

I sigh, Mum was a person to always worry and it only got worse once my dad died, I should call and tell them I'm coming but to be honest I'm not sure if am actual going to get to La push or just chicken out….

I look back at Jay, she's so excited about meeting her Grandma and Uncle for the first time it will only hurt her if I turn back now…I must do this, for her and for me.

_**I hold the glazed bun in my right hand watching out the window the world zoom past us quickly. Jacob drives like a maniac, well actual we all do, us wolves we like do drive fast. But Jacob is beyond fast, in his little rabbit squashed beside, Quil and my brother Seth, this car ride is hell and what make it worse is our destination, Sam's house. We're two minutes away from his house and Jacob is lecturing us on about manners.**_

"…_**..ok, I don't want any fights this means no verbal fights, food fights or physical fights absolutely no fights, is this clear?"**_

_**Seth the only one actual listening says "yes"**_

_**Jacob runs his free hand threw his hair "cool, all we have to do is listen to what Sam has to say get out, lets try to forget what happened last time…." Jacob voice trials of like his trying to remember what happened "last time".**_

"_**last time" the two pack had a massive fight about which pack was the strongest, it started of with a really stupid comment made by Paul and Embry seemed to have taken it seriously, then Jared got involved sticking up for Paul, so by Jared doing this Quil got involved sticking up for Embry they were fighting then Collin said something dumb to Seth which started another argument. I got involved standing up my brother then the two alphas jumped in trying to calm every one down someone threw the first punch then everyone started throwing punches it was crazy but fun. I laugh quietly to my self remembering this and earn a "I-told-you-guys-Leah-was-crazy" look from Quil ,but I only ignore him. Realising the car has stopped my heart beat begins to race. Everyone gets out the car and moves toward the front door, I felt someone grab me by the arm and pull me back.**_

"_**look, Leah, promise me want ever Sam has to say it won't give you a breakdown." I looked back, finding Jacob, I looked at him is disbelief .**_

"_**what…"I stopped mid sentence looking around checking nobody was listening, Quil, Embry and Seth were already inside. **_"…_**..makes you think I'm even interested in what he has to say, let alone be heartbroken by it !" **_

"_**I'm just saying…don't let him get to you again…he's not worth it" I just stare at him confused not understanding what his saying. He lets go of my arm and walk's into the house, leaving me confused as hell.**_

9 o'clock and I'm getting slight hungry, Jay is fast asleep and I think it's time for a pit stop.

I pull over to a gas station, which part of it is a 24 hour café and right outside is a phone box.

I press my car lock locking the car and run to the phone box, dialling my mums phone number I take a quick glance at Jay making sure she all right. I get hold of the voicemail, my mother voice sounds light and friendly when she says "Leave a quick message after the beep" I smile to my self, the beep goes off and I'm stuck with what to say " umm well…it's me Leah, I got the text from Seth and I thought I'll call you making sure everything is ok…"I go silent for a while "…well Jay is ok she doing fine in fact were coming over, actual I mean we're coming to visit, she's excited we should be there by Sunday…we'll ermm I love you Mum, send my love to Seth too, bye." I put the phone down, releasing the breath I was keeping in. There was nothing tough about that so why had I been putting it off ?

I run inside the gas station filling up the car tank, then buying my self a can of coke and bag of chips and goody bag for when jay wakes up. I jog back to the car, finding Jay still fast asleep, I turn the radio on low to the news station and I listen calmly. Wondering what my mums reaction would be when she hears the messages I've just left her.

_**We're sitting around the living room everyone's there, well all the ordinary people are; Sam's pack, our pack, the Elders and the imprints. I see Seth sat in the corner talking quietly with Embry, and Quil playing with his imprint Claire and as usual I was alone, was I doomed to be alone for ever? I look away from everyone and stare through the window surprisingly today was really sunny this was not usual for La push.**_

"_**you ok?" I don't look back recognising his voice I already know it's Jacob.**_

"_**yes I'm fine" I reply dryly .**_

_**Maybe I wasn't the only one doomed to be alone for ever. Jacob love leech ran of with her newly wed husband last month and hasn't come back yet. He was just as doomed as me. Stuck loving the one person you hate. **__**Sam finally stops talking to Old Quil and walk's centre stage holding Emily's hand, I feel instantly ill just watching them two act all lovey-dubby.**_

"_**Well the reason I've brought you guys here today is to…Well me and Em.."**__**That's When I saw it when she ran her right hand threw her hair, the sun shinning on it making the crystal rock shimmer and glisten. **__**Jacob's words finally making sense "**__promise me want ever Sam has to say it won't give you a breakdown." __**He knew what Sam was bringing us all here, to tell us all he was marrying my cousin and using the very same ring he had given to me.**__**I glance over to Jacob and he gives me an encouraging look as if to say 'remember what I told you'**_

"…_**.were getting married!!" Emily shows of her ring in front of everybody, confirming what Sam had just said. Everyone gasp and stares and the newly engaged couple.**__**I plant on a fake smile. This is the perfect time to show everyone that I'm over that ring-re-user-scumbag. So I stand up and walk over to them, I give Emily a quick hug and step back and in my happiest voice I say **_

"_**congrats, you guys, I'm so glad your finally tying the knot !" I say I'm glad for them and I truly I'm glad that they are getting married even though the ring she wear once was on my finger too. **_

_**Then I look back to everyone else **_"_**god you people are so rude, get up and congratulate the newly engaged!" I look over to Seth who expression shows a 'who are you and what have you done to my sister?' look. I just smile to everyone and walk out the front door letting everyone hug and giving there congratulations to Sam and Emily, I've done what I had to do doesn't mean going to stick around and watch them have the life I wish I have.**__**As soon as I walk out the door the sunshine hits my face, I feel relieved as if I've had something lifted from my shoulders, I feel free.**__**I sit down on their porch letting the sun shine all over my face, and the breeze run threw my hair.**__**A few minutes later I hear the door open but I don't let this disturb me. Even though he is not speaking, I can smell him and recognize him straight away.**_

"_**your ok" Jacob says this as statement not a question.**_

"_**yes I am" this time my reply is full of life and isn't dry.**_

"_**good" Jacob sits down besides me and doesn't say anything. We stay like this for a few minutes. You could hear everyone inside chatting and laughing, all the girls ooohing and awwing.**_

"_**it's a good thing y'know…"Jacob says **_

"_**what's a good thing?" I question him**_

"_**Him getting married…It shows you two are really separated that there's no going back…that you can go on with the rest of your life"**__**I smile at this shocked that these word have been spoken by Jake.**_

"_**yeah I guess it is" Jacob smile back.**_

"_**think of today as a new beginning for you…day one of you new life"**_

_**My smile widens, Day 1 of my new life, and I'm going to make it work.**_

That day had been the beginning of my new improved life yet I'm going back……

* * *

**_(If you didn't understand this the wiritng in bold was a flash back_**

Thank u so much readers this story looks like it's doing great,I've had many story alerts set and many author favourtis and many visitors thank you….

Yay chap 2 done I've got a very strong feeling this story is goin to be longgggggggggg,well did u like it? Tell me wat ya think review

*blackwater* soon…….

Xxlilmisstrouble


	3. Pensamiento

**I'm back and it's been quite awhile since I had updated. I just want to say Merry Christmas to all my readers and a happy New year.***

* * *

Jay was awake and high of energy as always. She was running back an forth the breakfast table and TV set which was placed in the corner of the Motel room, nibbling on a bit of toast then hopping back to the TV.I sat on the bed working out our way back to La push. I had ran here to Arizona. I had ran almost 2000 miles just on foot. I ate when I was hungry and slept when I was tired other than that all I did was run and it was a very tiring run too.

"hey, Mum when are we leaving?" I looked to where the chirpy voice was coming from finding Jay on the edge of the bed

"we'll be leaving soon." I said softly. I was so caught up with my thoughts that my voice sounded distant.

"Mummy are you ok?" Jay moved in closer concern written all over her face. I smiled because her looking concerned was something I didn't see everyday and it didn't suit her, she was the happy-go-lucky type like her Uncle Seth.

"I'm ok baby" I ran my hand down her long thick black hair, she smiled back "…mummy's just a little tired."

She nodded then hopped back to the TV. She had cheesy smile, a smile; like many things reminded me of someone…

The very someone I couldn't stop thinking about. I couldn't get rid of because nearly everything I saw seemed to remind me. There wasn't a moment in the day or night I didn't think of him but does he think of me the way I think of him? Probably not. He was too blinded by his other half. His soul mate.

"**your kidding me right, Bella's pregnant?" It was hard to believe even though Jacob had said so many times in the space of one hour.**

**Jake nodded tiredly. We were all here, well our pack. Quil, Embry, Seth, Me and Jacob.**

**Jake had gone to visit the Cullen's checking if Bella had returned from her honeymoon. Only to find her very unwell and **_**pregnant**_**. The thought of a leech banging up Bella is revolting and seriously disturbing, I gag at the thought of it.**

**Jacob looks pretty messed up, he has these huge dark rings beneath his eyes, wrinkles that didn't belong to him at this age appearing on his forehead. He also looked older than his age, not that he didn't but this was different. **

**There was only one person that could cause Jacob so much pain, so much distress, so much agony it was annoying to watch. **_**Bella**_**. Bella **_**Cullen**_**, a married women. Someone who has never loved him and never would but he never gave up, I had to give it to him though, He fought for her with all his might (unlike other people) but she would refuse, and when ever she said no he'll come back here all upset, pained, heartbroken and we'll have to stitch him back up. And I am absolutely sick of it. He should just get over her. Yes it's hard but you'll get their in the end, I of all people should know.**

I was _so _wrong. It's not easy to get over someone you loved so much. So much that you could just burst.I don't think you could ever get rid of love like that, love so _strong _it feels like metal has been wrapped round you and there's no way you could break through it. So _true _it was hard to believe. So _powerful_ you was stuck with it forever.I drag my self out of the rather cosy bed and stagger into the small bathroom. Turning on the shower. I look over my shoulder shouting out the bathroom to Jay "Get ready, we're leaving in a mo'". Even though I'm meters away from her I can hear her miniature heart beat a little faster as she gets excited. I smile, this is why this "trip" back home is _so_ right.

**We've been silent for awhile the only noise to be heard is the low chattering coming from the TV. Every now and then either one of us will catch each others eyes and immediately look back to Jacob, worried about him. His crouched on the floor now, his back against the sofa, his face buried in his hands, obviously not paying attention to the TV not like any of us is paying attention to it either.**

**Embry closest to Jacob, lets out a irritated sigh and stands up.**

**Jacob looks up from his hands slowly looking at Embry.**

"**Look, Jake, **_**we**_**.." Embry gestured to me, Seth, Quil and himself. "…are kind of getting annoyed with your "Bella please love me back" game…"I try to hold back a laugh as Embry mimics a girly voice. "…dude just get **_**over**_** her, look, me, Quil 'n Seth will take you down to the strip club 'n you'll be over her before you know it." **

"**What? what do you mean **_**Seth. **_**He's 16. No little brother of mine is going to a **_**strip club" **_**I jump in. Seth gives me look.**

"**It's not like your not gonna get in anyway. Your **_**16**_**"I add**

"**Yeah but he **_**looks**_** old enough to pass for 18" Quil adds. I just glare at him in defeat because I know his right and I can't be bothered to have a fight anyways.**

**Embry squats down to the height Jacobs at and says softly **

"**I know she meant a lot to you but she's married, she's **_**pregnant, man, **_**Just face up to it, she never **_**going**_** to choose you." **

**The rest of us stare at Embry and Jacob, just waiting for Jake's reaction to Embry's arrogant speech.**

After paying for the room and breakfast we took of in the car. It's bright out so theirs no way I could race threw the motorway without getting a ticket. I hated driving slow. Not only was it _not_ thrilling but it made me think to hard, to much of the past. And Jayda wasn't enjoying the rid either. Not being able to stick her head out of the window and feel the wind swim past her. Instead she played with radio switching stations every five seconds. She finally stopped at a station which was playing a song I remembered all to well.

**I was disappointed excepting Jake to punch Embry's arrogant face he accepted his stupid offer of going to the stupid strip club.**

**After a "Why can't I go, I'm just as much of the boys as you are" and "You sexist bastard, girls are aloud at a strip club too, since they are the ones striping" argument we arrived at the Strip Club down in Seattle which was a short 20 minutes drive. The club was dark and smoky as you walked in, the stench of beer and cigarettes hitting your nose was almost lethal. ****In the far back you could see a stage and silhouettes of half naked women dancing. Behind me I could hear Embry's giddy voice as he got excited and Quil's low chatter to Jake and Seth. ****I spotted the bar down front and approached it, to my relief there was a lady bartender. I wouldn't be the only girl here ( excluding the strippers). I sat down on the padded wooden stool ordering the sweetest drink the had. I sipped slowly on my drink, tapping my feet to the songs I knew and never looking over to the half naked ladies on my far right. I found it really stupid that men found that the "strip club" could solve your problems. I shared this thought with the bartender in front of me, she nodded in agreement.**

"**..so why are you here?" She asked me. Her voice was rather high and girly like Emily's , which I hated. But I thought it would be rude to hate someone you barley knew without giving them a chance.**

**I looked over to my shoulder to where the dummies were. I could see Seth placing a dollar bill to one of the strippers. I rolled my eyes. A new song began to play. A very well know song, that taught me the only French I knew 'Moulin Rogue' **

"**I was bored so I decided to come with them." I nudged my head to the direction they were sitting.****She nodded again, then wiped down the table with a grey cloth, which probably **_**was**_** white.****Someone took a seat down neat to me but I didn't acknowledge them, Until they speak.**

"**cold beer please" It was Jacob, The girl nodded then wondered of to get the beer. She seemed to nod a lot. I turned round.**

"**You better now?" I asked. Jacob looked better than he had at home. Strip clubs worked wonders on men.**

"**yeah, kind of" I nodded and took another sip of my drink. **

"**so, you into any of the girls here?" I was up for a conversation even if it involved talking about half naked women.****Jacob shook his head. I guess his still trapped under Bella's love web.**

"**Not over Bella huh?" I asked already knowing his answer.**

"**Yes I'm over Bella I've been over her, since her wedding" I was surprised he never told me, so I gave him a 'Why didn't you ever tell me' look.****He smiled weakly and added.**

"**you never asked, everyone pretty much presumed I 'still had a thing for her'" He made speech marks with his fingers as he said the 'thing' part. I stared back at him confused.**

"**so if you don't have a "thing" for her, why are you all down in the dumps because she's pregnant?" I arch an eyebrow as I say this. He's smiles back at me then his lips form a thin line and his face goes all hard.**

"**She's dying, the thing it's killing her" My smile quickly disappears as he whispers this. And I feel sorry for him even though his not the one dying. I feel sorry because she was his first love and he's losing her all over again. Just like he lost her to Edward de leech. I look over to were Seth and the rest are and they look like their having a great time.**

"**why don't you join them?" I ask Jacob. He shakes his head.**

"**It's not my kind of thing" I stare at Jacob what kind of man is he, **_**not my kind of thing?**_**.**

"**seriously? You don't like half naked women dancing around you?" I ask in disbelief. He shakes his head again.**

"**nope, unless.." He stops mid sentence.**

"**unless what?" I press on. He smiles back at me.**

"**unless it's someone I like" I just give him a 'you're a joke, Jacob' look.**

I look over to Jay, she's holding her spongebob figure, wearing her pink sunglasses. She's hasn't said much since we entered the car ."you ok, baby?" Just as I spoke my mobile went of. Jay nodded a yes, I stirred the stirring wheel one handed as I used the other to get to my phone. I have a pretty good idea who is calling.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey Lee, it's me Seth. Is it true…are you seriously coming home? Coz mum heard your message, and I don't believe her, I've got to hear it from you."

I smiling because Seth is seriously hyped up about this, everything he said was coming out in a slur, I could barley make it out.

"yeah it's true, I'm on the way there now. But I'm driving so it'll be a few days till I…"

"woo! everyone going to _freak _once you get here, Mums planning on ,like, having a party; welcome home thing, and she's gonna cook all of your favourite things and stuff.." He finally took in a breath.

"Look, Seth, I don't want a party, I just want it to be us four you, me, Mum and Jay 'k…promise me you'll keep it on the down low, please"There was a short pause.

"…Sure.." He sounded kind of disappointed.

"I just don't want to make a big deal of things, It's just me it's not like the president coming."I hear a low chuckle on the other end.

"well you hadn't been home for years so it is kind of important to us" I sigh loud enough so he can hear.

"fine, do what ever you want, I'm not that bothered anymore."We both go silent for a while.

"We'll lee, I've got to run Mum wants me to pick up her Shopping or I'm not eating dinner" I laugh

"your kidding mum still uses that threat?"

"Yeah she does.." I hear a door slam shut "..oops I think that's her gotta go bye Leah"

"bye" The phone goes dead. I look over to Jayda and smile. And Jayda smiles back.

How the hell I'm I going to tell everyone who the father is and The father who she is?

* * *

**This chap is shorter than the other, I'm trying very hard to keep all the chaps round about the same size and I'm trying hard on my spelling and grammar. I've got this problems where I don't know when to end a sentence or when to add a comma so sorry if I got it all totally messed you guys are wondering when the romance will start and when Leah gets to la push.**

**Well I can tell you that the romance should start in a couple of chaps to come and I'm not sure when leah will get to la push yet but I'll let you know when.**

**Review I love to hear feedback. It makes me feel bad when I take ages to update so reviews practically push me back onto my laptop.**

**Love you all guys..**

**** Xxlilmisstrouble.**


	4. Sandwhiches

_**Leah Pov before she had Jay or left La push.**_

Sandwiches

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

God I'm so bored.

I switch the TV off and walk into the kitchen.

Food. The only source I have left to entertain me. All the other's got up and ran. At times like this I wish I could just pick up the phone and call Emily or Rachel, but I can't since they stabbed me in the back. Well not so much Rachel but she was more Emily's friends than mine any ways. After the Emily and Sam fiasco she was the only person I could really talk to excluding my mum. But a couple months later she dropped me for Emily, (like I care) but to be honest I had excepted it. Emily was thing who kept me and Rachel together, glue. And we all know what happens when glue disappears. With Emily out of the picture the relationship between me and Rachel just softened and we just drifted apart, but that's not the only reason we don't talk she went of to collage to study medicine and I turned into a freak but she didn't know it at the time. I just didn't bother keeping in touch with her and it's not like she couldn't pick up the phone and call me. But when she came back from Washington she never, not once, knocked on my door and said hi. But No, She was to busy getting imprinted on by what's-his- dick headed-name-Paul. Which again isn't her fault but still. Not even a text?

I just put the sandwich I made on a plate when I heard a knock on my door. There was another knock on the door.

"alright alright I'm coming" I ran to the door. Open this door was a serious battle ever since my mum got it replaced, I'm the only one that seems to be having trouble with it.

"oh not you" I joked. It was Jacob. Again. His been coming here a lot lately since the whole Bell being pregnant thing.

"your gonna let me in or what?" He asked. I pretended to think about it for a second.

"urhh….nah" I tried to close the door but his foot was in the way. Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed the door back. Causing me to trip over the small door mat. Just like I always had said 'If I fall your coming down with me' I pulled Jacob down with me. We looked at each other and burst out in laughter. That's all I did lately was laugh with Jake and He'll laugh with me. He was almost becoming a _friend._(I know scary) I got up from the floor and walked back to the kitchen still laughing. Remembering my sandwich left on the counter I walked slightly faster. _Mmmmmm _peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I sat down and took a bite out of it. Jacob leaned against the counter.

"so…what was you doing before I arrived?" Jacob asked. Sometime Jacobs asks the simplest question just so he could fill the silence. I rolled my eyes and swallowed.

" I was bored so I made a sandwich" I waved the sandwich lightly causing some of the jam to fall out of the sandwich and onto my tank top. Shoot! And it's white too!

"y'know eating just because your bored can cause obesity _if _carried on regularly" He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"there's already one Seth in La push we don't need another" Jacob laughed taking a seat opposite me.

"Seth was the one who actually told me that…I swear he has like a booklet just full facts that he reads before he goes to sleep or something" I tried not to laugh at first but ended up doing it anyways and there was a possibility of it begin true, making jam slip onto my top again. I licked the jam of with my finger. _Mmmmm_ jam.

Jacob licked his lips and smiled.

"care to make me one?" he asked. I can't believe he asked that.

"as if…you should know me by now."

"ah c'mon on Lee please…pretty please" He begged. God he was seriously turning into Seth.

"fine…Just promise me you'll stop wining like a baby…which are all like Seth"

Since when did I make sandwiches for Jacob. I have seriously been waking up on the wrong side of the bed lately.

I began spreading the peanut butter one of the slices.

"c'mon Leah, you call that spreading?" Jacob said behind me.

"Yes, matter of fact I do" I replied

"what? that's 3 strokes!" I rolled my eyes at his comment. "you have to get all up in the corners"

"do you pay for this peanut butter?… No you, don't, so I spread how I like" Jacob chuckled slightly.

"look let me show you how you do it" He took hold of my hands. He was practically making the sandwich himself the only glitch was that the knife was in my hand and he was controlling them. We went quite for awhile the only noise to be heard in the room light brushes of the knife against the bread. It was kinda weird begin so close to him like this. The closets I've ever been near him apart from when we where on the floor but that was just playing around. This was different it wasn't like playing around.

"see, this is how you spread" I looked up just at the wrong time to catch him looking down at me.

The atmosphere had changed lightly it was uncomfortable.

I pulled away.

"see, your doing it all by yourself now you didn't need me doing it." Jacob stood their knife in hand looking at me weirdly. I waved my hand in front of his face. He had zoomed out.

"Jacob" I rang. Jacob blinked hard.

"sorry what did you say?" he asked.

"nothing. I said nothing" We went quite. I watched him slice the sandwich in half and lick the knife.

"Urgh that's gross, we have to eat with that!" I exclaimed. He gave me a evil smile and approached me slowly waving the knife in front of him which was covered in his saliva.

"what, you mean this knife?" he joked getting closer with every step. And he licked the knife again, making the saliva that was there first drip. Were both grinning now the awkwardness that was here a moment ago vanished. I stepped back away from him and he stepped closer. I ran through to the living but my strides were useless compared to Jacob's massive ones. He had me in less than two seconds, hovering above the ground in his tight grip. The knife touched my face and I could feel the warm wet liquid on my cheek. Urgh! I tried to break away from his grip but he's too strong. He put me on the floor now probably noticing all my struggling.

"That. Was. Gross…" I wiped his warm saliva of my right cheek abruptly. "I feel sick…"

"sure you do" He said perfectly pleased with his doings. I squinted my eyes.

"fine you think that was funny let see about this huh?" I marched back into the kitchen and picked up his Double Decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And threw it right in to his face. The sandwich missed half his face but still left a massive patch of filling on the other half. There was a soft 'splat' noise as the sandwich hit the floor. Jacob wiped some off the jam from his eye. And gave me a your dead look.

"I can't believe you did that!" his voice came out all girly I couldn't stop myself from laughing. And before you know it my face was half cover in the sandwich filling.

"you're a dick Jake!"

"what? You started it" I kept on glaring.

"oh c'mon you don't except to throw a sandwich into someone's face and not for them to retaliate"

I still kept my glare in form.

"wow! Jacob I didn't know you knew such words." Jacob sighed.

"look I'm sorry…I'll clean your face up for you…if that'll make you feel better." I shrugged in response. He sighed again and picked up a kitchen towel.

"god! your such a girl" he said smiling.

"well here's news flash I am a girl!" he excused the fact that I half screamed half that sentence and carried on wiping up my face. He didn't press hard he wiped away softly and lightly following the lines of my facial features. I could wipe my own face absolutely fine and he knew that but for some reason he offered and I didn't object. The sandwich filling was now begin to flop of Jake's face and on to the floor. I was going to have to do some serious cleaning before mum got here. A plop of Jam fell of Jacob's face and I caught it with my finger before it reached the floor. I licked my finger. Mmmmm jam. Jacob stopped suddenly drooping the tea towel as if it was on fire.

"I've got to go" he said.

What? The Hell is he talking about? He didn't have to go?

But before I could even object to it he was out the door.

WTF?

And just like everyone else Jacob was out of my life. Probably ?

_LeahPresent _

And I guess thats when all the trouble began.

* * *

_**I kinda think this is my 'cheesiest' chap yet but oh well tell me if you like it and as usual sorry for the delay. Again. oh and sorry for all da mistakes I tried checking for spelling and stuff but got bored pretty quick. :P**_

_**Xxlilmisstrouble.**_


	5. Note!

Hello my beautiful readers!

Chaps will be updated soon seeing as it's the holidays finally! Hope you guys are _still_ interested.

From you annoyingly fashionably late updater

Xxlilmisstrouble


End file.
